camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Atmokinesis
Atmokinesis, also known as weather manipulation, is one of the most powerful abilities in existence where one can control and manipulate the various aspects and types of the weather itself. The ability can cause massive damage to any area, depending of the intentions of the user. The full extent of this power remains unknown, as none of the Gods or Titans seem to hold that much power (except maybe Gaea). Subdivisions of Atmokinesis There are four elemental abilities combined into Atmokinesis which is one of the reasons why it holds such devastating power: *'Hydrokinesis': the ability to control and manipulate water *'Thermokinesis': the ability to control and manipulate temperature *'Aerokinesis': the ability to control and manipulate air and wind *'Electrokinesis': the ability to control and manipulate lightning Uses of Atmokinesis The Gods can empathically control the weather, such as Zeus creating storms when he becomes angry, or Poseidon creating floods when he is angry. Aeolus is a god that controls the four winds in the North, East, South, and West. By controlling them, he is able to control the weather itself and frequently takes requests from the gods in order to make them pleased, a job that has driven him almost insane over the years. Khione and her father Boreas are another example, as they have control over the North wind and winter. Khione has displayed the ability to create snow storms whenever she feels like it, even if she is not in the area. Known Users of Atmokinesis *Gaea - primordial goddess of the Earth (aerokinesis, hydrokinesis, thermokinesis Geokinesis & electrokinesis?) *Ouranos - Primordial god of the sky (aerokinesis and full Atmokinesis as weather happens in the sky) *Aeolus - god of the winds (aerokinesis) *Boreas - god of the north wind and winter (aerokinesis and cryokinesis) *Eurus - god of the east wind and autumn (aerokinesis) *Notus - god of the south wind and summer (aerokinesis and pyrokinesis) *Zephyrus - god of the west wind and spring (aerokinesis) *Apollo - god of the sun (pyrokinesis and thermokinesis) *Arke - goddess of the fading rainbow (aerokinesis and hydrokinesis) *Iris - goddess of the rainbow (hydrokinesis and aerokinesis) *Helios - titan of the sun (pyrokinesis) *Selene - Titaness of the moon (hydrokinesis) *Orithyia - goddess of cold, gusty mountain winds (aerokinesis and cryokinesis) *Nephele - goddess of the clouds (hydrokinesis and aerokinesis) *Zeus - god of clouds, rain, thunder and lightning (aerokinesis, electrokinesis & limited hydrokinesis) *Poseidon - god of the sea and storms (Hydrokinesis & some limited aerokinesis and) *Hera - queen of heaven and goddess of the air and starry constellations (aerokinesis) *Demeter - goddess of the seasons (aerokinesis and thermokinesis) Basically any deity with power over air, water, fire, ice or lightning has some atmokinetic abilities. Aura - Titaness of the breeze (aerokinesis) Aurae - nymphs of the breeze (aerokinesis) Horae - the three goddesses of the seasons (aerokinesis, hydrokinesis and thermokinesis) Nephelae - nymphs of the clouds (hydrokinesis and aerokinesis) Nereids and Nerites - 50 daughters and the only son of Nereus and Doris (hydrokinesis) Nereus - old man of the sea and god of the sea's rich bounty of fish (hydrokinesis) Oceanids - 3000 daughters and 3000 sons of Oceanus and Tethys (hydrokinesis, some possess aerokinesis and some possess both) Pandia - goddess of the wide-shining full moon and the all-nourishing dew (hydrokinesis) Category:Abilities Category:Demigod Characteristics Category:Magic